Nobody's Child
by Jade Valentine
Summary: This story is like Romeo's Blue Skies and Remi no Body's Boy/Girl.Pairings: AthrunxCagallixNicole and Ahmed, LacusxKiraxFllayxRey, YzakxShiho, ShinnxStellarxAthrun.
1. A boy named Kira

A/N: This is like a story of Romeo's blue Skies and Remi No body's boy

**A/N:** This is like a story of Romeo's blue Skies and Remi No body's boy. If you like the story please click the pretty violet button of submit review and then review nn… Their a little bit out of their characters…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gundam Seed Characters…

In a small Neutral Village, of Onogoro, Orb's island, there lived a poor boy named Kira. The said boy lived alone with a woman who he known was his mother since his father left them by working far away as a family doctor in South African Union for as long as they remembered.

It was about eight years since his father left without any trace or news about him, so Kira hardly remembered the image of his father long lost father. He once asks his mother about him and what his looks like, so his oh so called mother told him that his father was a generous, hardworking man. He is the picture of a true father who always kind to the poor and always gives his heart to everyone who was in need, especially with his friends. Since he always believed all of his mother's words to him, Kira grows up idolizing his father and every time he sees an old man with a child, he always thought of him and his father by his side. He never doubt at all. Never in his entire life that he doubted his mother's words about his father that after he comes back, the three of them will live happily again... that no one will suffer again. So even though the others think otherwise about Ulen Hibiki, for Kira he will stay faithful as long as his mother feels the same way about him.

One day, when Kira was on his way running back home, he saw a brunette haired woman far away standing all alone while holding a letter. "Is that a letter from father?!" Kira ask excitingly as he runs towards his mother. Kira always ask his mother every time she receives a letter perceiving that his father will write to them, but he show's not disappointed if not but the truth is Kira is really worried about him all day but keeps his spirits up so his mother will not feel lonesomeness too.

The woman, who holds the letter, simply shook her head as a response to the boy who walks slowly when he finally reached her. Her face looks worried as a tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong mother?" He asked again now a little worried when he saw her mom's face looking sad.

"Kira…" She hugged the ten year old child. "… I am really sorry but… but…"

"But what mom, tell me?"

"Kira… I…" She cut off herself when suddenly Kira broke from her hug after he heard the cry of a familiar cow.

"I think I heard Asuran! Mom, I will come back and we'll talk about this later, okay? I promised!" And he ran of quickly that he didn't hear that her mother was calling him to stay behind.

When he finally arrive at the backyard where their cow was placed. He wondered why so many people were scattering around in their small barn. "No way, what's happening here," Then his eyes look around and saw his cow mooing out loud while dragging by the three men who was forcedly taking it inside the vehicle. Kira become angry and run to make them stop. "Where will you going to take Asuran?!" He bravely asked the one who holds the rope that clutch around with Asuran's neck.

But one man approached him and tenderly talks about the situation that they have right now. "This cow was sold to me by your father, as an agreement because he was in a big in debt."

"What?!" He was shocked after what the man's revealed to him. "I… I can't believe my father would do that!" He disbelievingly assumed in his firm voice. "You're just lying, right mother?"

The woman who was now quietly standing behind him, look at her son's worried face. "It is true that your father sold Asuran to pay for the debt of his friend…And he said that he cannot do anything because his friend will be put in jail when he cannot pay this kind of amount." And then she shows to him how much debt his friend's father owes that makes Kira face became frightened. "No… father…" And the man who explained earlier, quietly pat the poor child's shoulder as a sign of sympathy to him and then left with their cow named Asuran.

One week have already passed since Asuran, was gone, I feel loneliness towards myself. And I keep asking myself why did father do that, why did he sold the cow who only produced us food and milk to lived. Is friendship really important for him than we, his own family? Why? Why?

"Hey Kira! What's the matter with you?" His red haired friend named Fllay suddenly asks him when she feels his quietness along with her. He only looks at her sadly. Fllay who is annoyed with the brunette boy walk faster ahead of him and stop in his front. "Hey, don't ignore me! I'm your girlfriend right?"

"Girl friend?" He snapped his senses back when he heard the word girlfriend.

"Yeah, you're my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend, baka, you even didn't realized that were a cute couple for this entire year? Oh my goodness Kira…" Fllay crossed her arms as she was too disappointed with his childhood friend's naïve character. Her explanation was too hard for Kira to bear so she simplifies it to him, because she thought Kira was too immature to know what girlfriend means.

"Uh… Did we really…?" He asked again confusingly.

"Yeah, why, you didn't believe me?"

Kira think again and then scratch his head blushingly that he can't figure out what his friend Fllay really means.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you again but before that, kiss me on the lips."

Kira's face become shocked and stunted after Fllay asks this to him, that makes Fllay ask him 'why'.

"Why? I-It's because I think it is not proper to kiss you because…"

"Because… I'm a girl? What, Kira? Do you like to kiss a guy?"

"What?! I-uh…"

"Why, tell me…"

"It's because…"

"Don't you dare answer me that you like guys more than woman?!" She warningly threatens him. "Tell me, did you like me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then that's final because I like you too!" And then the maroon haired girl jumped to him triumphantly.

"Fllay why are crying all of a sudden?" Kira ask her when he found that Fllay's hugs tightens a bit and hear her sobbing.

"Nothing… I just feel happy that's all." Kira then pat her back softly. "Now, you smiled again Kira… I will do my best to keep you from being cheerful as before, because that's why I've been in love with you." She whispered softly as she smiled.

But the shadow who cast their body makes Fllay smile suddenly faded when she recognize who's the one who is now standing to her front.

"Hey kid, did you know where's the family Hibiki lived?"

"K-Kira…" She shivering shook her companion.

"What is it?" He ask but she only pointed what she's looking at and when Kira saw the man who is Fllay's pointing in his eyes become wide and his lips open a little looking like his electrified.

"What? Is there's something wrong with my pretty face?"

Kira gulped first and bravely ask him in an innocent voice. "A-are you my father, sir?"

"What did you say?" The old man who looks about thirties looks like didn't hear him bewildered.

Kira stand still and tremblingly reached his hand to make him shook it. "My, my name is Kira Hibiki."

The strange man look at his one extended hand and turn his gaze in his eyes. "You're a brave young man to ask me that." He praised him with a smirk drawn in his face. "But unfortunately I am not."

"Then who are you sir, and why did you ask me where Kira lived?"

The man smirks even more when Fllay ask it. "So you're Hibiki, Kira right? The one that I am looking for, thank goodness I am in the right people to ask." He chuckle a little and then laugh like crazy that makes the two children frighten even more. He then grabbed the boy's left arm and smirk evilly. "Now come with me my boy… You're already mine!" Kira's voice become mute and scared seen in his eyes as the man drag him along with him.

"No, Kira!!"

A/N: Asuran is the name of Kira's cow, sounds weird, but this isn't Athrun Zala that you know... It is a real cow and I think this cow is already dead meat by now. :lol


	2. Facing the Death

"Where will you going to take me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Charaters…

"Where will you going to take me?" The boy pleadingly asked the man who still dragging him inside the forest where no one could call for help.

"To my car what else do you want to go, HELL?! Hahahah!!" The man answered frankly, laughing like a devil.

"No, please mister I am not willing to go anywhere without telling my mother." He begged once more to the tall tan man with only right eye open.

"Don't be ridiculous! Your mother will surely don't know about this agreement and I know she'll never give you to me as your father told me. This is the paper that your father and I agreed on it and he signed this, look! And of course, this will be the evidence that your father sold you to me to become my worker." He presented a piece of paper that had his name written and two signs below the contract, one, which belongs to his father and the other one, surely belongs to the man who was with him right now. But Kira disbelievingly, took the paper, as he angrily torn it to pieces that made the man's face become shocked for a moment, then he turn into bitterly anguish to him when he saw the contract paper slam on the floor.

Now the man who is now angry with Kira started to raise his hand up as he will started to beat him with his stick on his hand while his other hand grab Kira's shirt up close to him. "Why you…?!" The man yelled angrily as his anguish eyes meet the young boy's eyes which mixed with hatred and feared.

"I didn't believe you!" He bravely told the man fearlessly. "My father will not do that to me!" The older man's face became soft when he saw the child's face. He loosens the grip and throws the stick not far away from him. "Go…" He say's in a low voice, but the said boy looks like he dumbly heard him. "I said go home!"

When Kira clearly heard what the man says he firmly obey and thank him as he run away quickly back to his house where his mother was waiting for her.

On the way down the hill where he already near besides his house he remember suddenly that his dear young mother is going to celebrate her thirty first birthday tomorrow. He must do something to give her some present!

As he turns his direction away from home, he heard a female's voice calling his name. That voice who he heard was coming nearer as it now sounds like very familiar to him.

"Is that Fllay?" He thought.

"Kira! I was really scared when that man took you away! I was glad that you're back safe!" The name that he guessed awhile ago was right! It was Fllay, looking exhausted, and really tired as she breathlessly inhaling and exhaling really fast. But she didn't stop as she went hugging him really tight that he couldn't breathe for the hardness of the hug. "Say, what happened?" She worriedly asks, as her voice sounded like it was dried out.

Kira only smiled to her that made his female friend puzzled, he didn't say a word at least until he got an idea. He quickly holds his companion's hand then he tags her along with him. "Hey, what's all of this sudden?!" She confusingly asks him who is now breathlessly followed him behind.

"I want to do something for my mother!" He answered smilingly and then when they reach the lake of spring flowers they run together full of amazement.

"This is really wonderful! I think I want to be a bride!" Fllay cheerfully declared as she lay down her body surrounding with the beautiful fragrance of flowers.

Kira watch Fllay as she begin to rise up and started to pick the white tulips around her as his gaze turns to a large, beautiful, and yellowish with black colored wings butterfly, flew down on the top of the beautiful petal of red rose. "Wow, this flower is really pretty." He noticeably praised, as he harshly touch the red rose to pick it out of the soil. However, because of the excitement that he feels to picking this thing out quickly, he didn't realize that this flower is thorny that cause his right palm to be pricked. Fllay heard his scream but when she asks him what happen he said that it was nothing. "Just continue to pick the flowers Fllay, I'll be fine!"

"Okay Kira, you sure will owe me this big."

"Okay, I'll promise that I'll do whatever you say if you help me to pick these pretty flowers!"

"As you said so Kira!" While smirking, Fllay continue to pick some of the fresh and beautiful flowers while thinking over about Kira's promised. "I'm sure you will never neglect what I'm wishing for, Kira…"

After thirty minutes of picking, Kira and Fllay, decided to go home at last. But before they'll went separated way Kira remembered to ask his friend to come over tomorrow to their house to celebrate with her mother's birthday. Fllay gladly accepted his invitation and kiss him on his left cheek. Kira, not wondering anymore why his friend doing that some kind of affection towards him, just smiled at her as he waved goodbye to her friend, no! I mean girlfriend.

Kira arrived home very excited. Tomorrow will not only be his mother's birthday, but also his birthday too. Before, only the two of them celebrates their birthdays together, but now, his friend Fllay will coming to join with them to make their celebrations more joyful even though without delicious food or birthday parties that particularly prepared when you celebrates your birthdays. For them the most important thing why they really wanted to celebrate this occasion is too encourage one another, feel the love for each other, and especially to thank God for the blessings that He gave to them. They both survived the entire crisis that they've been through because of His help. The people in their village who happens to be a Christians, most of them help their neighborhood from their financial needs and other aspects, that's why even without his father they able to help them willingly. Kira's mother was part of them before but she happens not to attend when she feels guiltiness inside of her heart that sometimes she think that she's really far away from her God. But, even though she's not part of the church, she still continues to pray for the sake of her family. One woman, who called Sister Erica Simmons, who happens to be their neighbor, continue to help her spiritually and sometimes in their financial crisis too, she brought foods to them every dinnertime, although Murrue didn't accepted her offer. She's the one who pursuing to accept her help since she had no family left and they were sisters after all in one spirit before Murrue left the church.

'_Being penniless isn't important as long as the family stays together, united, faithful, and has love, this were the most important aspects that we should lived within.'_

_Tomorrow is the new day. Tomorrow is the day when the Lord made me lived in this world! _

"Happy Birthday Kira, come on now son, go downstairs. We prepared something for you." It is my mother waking me up in my bed. I rose up feeling excited! I turn on my clock that says it is still eight thirty in the morning but the sky still dark. I think it will rain later… But I wish not, because this is the very first time that mother and I will celebrate in this kind of weather. I quickly jump on my bed and take a quick bath since I already take my bath before I go to sleep, last night.

As I went downstairs I already smell the delicious food that my mom prepared. It really smells good and delicious that I can't help myself not to taste the first food that was already placed in the round table. "Kira, dear, I think you should pray first before you eat that thing."

My face turns red when I heard a young lady with light brown hair and orange eyes who smilingly holds the baked pasta in her hands. "Oh, Miss Simmons, I'm glad that you're here!"

Sister Erica, smilingly nod as she place the food that she hold on the table beside me. Then she looks at my face and examined it. "You look radiant today, Kira, I hope that I could see you're face like that everyday. She really is your son, Murrue!" She praised as she turn her gaze to my mother who only smiled sweetly but indifferent way I quickly notice it but keep silent. I think that something's bothering my mom, and I wanted to ask her but I just feel that this isn't the right time.

When we finish all the preparations, all of us sit in the table and I was the one who lead the prayer.

_Dear Heavenly God the Father,_

_May your name praise above the heavens and here on earth…_

_Honor and glory were all yours, as my spirit belongs to you._

_We thank you for all the blessings that we receive everyday,_

_Thank you, because you are a loving God, and a father to me…_

_Dear God, _

_We also ask for forgiveness towards in our sins and mistakes _

_Hope that you humble our heart and kindly please allow father to be here today,_

_As we all celebrate my dear mother and my birthday. _

_And I also pray for the happiness and health for my mom… _

_And I thank Miss Simmons fully in my heart that she's here always giving her heart not only for my mom but to everyone._

_I hope that my friend Fllay will also be here, as she comes here safely. _

_This is all my prayers, in Jesus name, Amen!_

After my prayer, we all eat together, Fllay wasn't here and I think that she forgot about my invitation. Oh well, maybe she… "W-wait a minute, I almost forgot!" I disbelievingly can't believe towards myself. "I forgot to tell her what time she can come to our house!"

"Who is she, your girlfriend?" Miss Simmon smilingly teased, that once again turn my face red.

"Uhmm, Fllay is one of important friend in my life. So I guess she is my girlfriend." I answered that makes my mom and her friend giggled.

"Okay, I'll be right back because I think I must pick her in her house."

"Okay Kira, take care!"

I was on my way out of the door when I remembered something that made me hurriedly turns me back. Mother and Miss Simmons were wondering looked back at me as I go back upstairs inside my room. And when I finally get what I want inside, I immediately hide the thing in my back while going downstairs again. My mom and our one visitor notice my hand was on my back but before they would ask me what I am hiding, I ordered my mom to close her eyes. She obeys me as I saw that my mom close her eyes I took the flowers from my back and Miss Simmons looks amused when she saw the beautiful bouquet of flowers that I wanted to present for mother.

"Mom, you can now open your eyes…" I ordered her again.

Then mother gently open her eyes and she was delighted when she saw the bouquet of flowers which composed of white tulips, orange and pink lilies, and red and blue roses. My mom teary took the flowers and hugged me, she said that she really appreciate my gift for her. Then she said that she also has for me, but before she gives it, she told me to fetch Fllay first in her house so that she could also see it. When I heard that, I quickly take my leave as I reached the front door and excitedly open it. But as I open the door a dark shadow filled inside our house, I thought that it was Fllay, but my smile faded when I saw a man with a long blond hair, beard and wears a long thick dress.

I was really stunted and looking shock when I saw him. He is scarily looking down at me, his piercing eyes looking straight in my trembling eyes. Who is he?

"Who are you?" He suddenly asks that made my voice dry.

"Kira, what are you still…?" I heard my mom calls me but she completely lost when she saw the man that standing in front of me. "N-no, it can't be… you're…" She disbelievingly shook her head.

When the man saw my mother, he evilly smirks to her and ask her unmoral. "Murrue, where's my dinner?" But my mom was really shocked that she couldn't speak, while Miss Simmons can't say at least a word since she didn't know who that man is standing outside the house. But one thing was on her mind, I guess, she could guess that this man was…

"Mr. Hibiki? Is he your husband, Murrue?"

"Why Murrue, didn't you recognize, your own husband?!" He sarcastically asks to my mother who is now walking pass in me.

I was dumfounded at first but when I heard that his my mother's husband I can't control myself but to ask him although I'm scared. "R-really…mister? Are you really my father?" I fearfully ask as I turn my composure on his back.

But after he heard me, he slowly turns his head and ask me who I was and what am I doing here.

I, who was looking shock again, look at his face directly as I gulped first before I told him that I was his son.

"My name is Kira Hibiki, father…"

"So your still here…" He coldly replied that makes my heart feels pain as I keep questioning myself why I feel this way. He is my father, I can't be like this but I can't keep it… If he is my father, why is he acting this way? Why is he… cold? Is this really him? My mother says that he's… He's acting different… I think they're all mistaken… He is not my father!

Then his face turns to mother who is indirectly looking at him. "Tell me, why you didn't obey me?" But mother didn't answered him, she just painfully look at that man who he claim that he's her husband. She begged not to talk things on this day and that they could talk tomorrow. But the man insistently questioned him until he began to be out of control. He positions himself to slap my mother but I quickly run to her and stretch my hands out to protect her.

"Don't hit my mother, you monster…" I bravely told him as I angrily shot him a glare.

Because of this he was more anguish. "What did you say?!" He grabs me that I almost lift up.

"Kira don't say such foolish words… he is right. He is Ulen Hibiki, your father…"

I don't believe what I actually heard from my mom, that he is right… he is my father… my father… THIS MAN IS MY FATHER…

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading…


	3. A friend that I found!

Flashes of lights can be seen in the dark sky, followed by the scary sound of the angry thunder as the rain began to pour down

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed belongs to their prospective owner and I don't own any of this characters.

Flashes of lights can be seen in the dark sky, followed by the scary sound of the angry thunder as the rain began to pour down. In the shady place of the road, there was a brown haired, young boy, sound grieving. Along with the boy was a tall blond man, who he known was his father. The said man was hiding his face and the boy was so scared to see his piercing looks as the man hardly grab his small, thin hand while dragging him along with him. The young one, fearfully ask the old one, as he started to wonder where will he going to take him alone, and why his mother wasn't around. But he didn't replied instead he only laugh like a devil like the man who used to take him along with him before, who the villagers called, the death God. He started to be frightened even more when the atmosphere begins to change. He's father's face begin to transform into the real death God. The boy started screaming as he began to call his mother's name but the name wasn't really exactly what his dear mother was called. The name he was calling was different from his known mother and it sounded like Via that he never heard before.

"I thought that your mother's name was Murrue and not the one you called Via?"

A green haired boy with amiable looks on his face questioned when he woke up Kira from his nightmare. The brunette looked around his surroundings, as he keep his mind remembering why on earth was his here again. 'Where is his mother and who again this green haired guy with me?' This scenario is always happening to him like his having a déjà vu or something like that. Every time his going to have a nightmare like this he constantly forgotten the present and always the past was keeping him. He think that he cannot move on, whenever he think about his life with his mother, with his friends particularly the tears coming from Fllay who tried to ran fast to catch up with him when she saw him captive by the death God.

The tears became real when he feel that his tears fall down from his cheeks. The green haired boy who was with him saw it and he worriedly look the face of his mourning friend. "Kira…" He said. "Your mother and your friends, I think that they all love you and they do not want you to be worried for them because they sure feel the same thing." Kira's face turns to his face as he continued. "But don't worry, right now there still me and God who will love you like they do. And always remember the Lord is good and does what is right; he shows the proper path to those who go astray. Whenever you're worried, remember to be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go."

_The Lord says in _Psalm 32:8_, "I will guide you along the best pathway for your life. I will advise you and watch over you." _Kira suddenly remembered her mother. He was only seven years old at that time. He remembered that she always telling him that passage that whenever he is worried, and lost she said to trust God always as the bible told them to do.

"Thank you Nicole for reminding me, and thank you for being a good friend to me."

"It was really nothing!" Nicole shyly stated. "Because I think that I was the real one who blessed a good friend, arigatou Kira-san, I finally found you."

Nicole, is only a few months older than Kira. He only knew him for at least three days by staying along on the small yatch with some children and three men including the death God. Only small details were only known by them because he didn't talk too much about his past life, including Kira. But Kira didn't mind it at all. He's sure that Nicole will talk about this in some other time. He didn't think that he didn't trust him at all, other than Nicole must have a difficulty how to open this kind of situation he's been through. Kira only knew that he's smart, he can read, he came from Plants (were a well-known family lives) and he was looking for his younger sister.

Before they met, Kira thought that he is a very lonely person. He was walking alone, eating alone and very distant from the rest of the children inside the old house where they all staying at least one night to prepare they're departure tomorrow. He thought to approach him by giving him some green apple, but instead to eat it he only put the apple inside his bag that makes Kira to wonder and became sad. He knew that this guy is hungry because he didn't saw him at least once eat something on that day. He only saw him reading a small book while holding something in his hands that looks precious to him.

One night, before they're ride on the yatch, Kira who happen to woke up, saw a dark young boy, sneaking inside a familiar bag. Then he noticed that he took something out of the bag that looks pretty expensive. He was about to fall asleep again, when all of the sudden a sound crash into the floor, as the green apple was happened to drop and rolled on Kira's face. He wake up and remembered the green apple that he gave to Nicole and the bag that looks familiar. He called the little thief who wasn't far from him at that moment and said that return the thing he took out from Nicole's bag. But instead to listen, he ran as fast as he could outside the old house. Nicole who happens to woke up from the noise notice Kira and asked him what happened. As Kira mentioned that a boy took his treasured inside his bag, he quickly got his bag and examined all of his things. And he didn't find the golden momentum of his family. He quickly ran after Kira as the two help each other to find the boy who took his treasure. But they didn't find him anywhere like he vanished, other than, a loud scream suddenly heard. The two, look at each other and ran towards the large river. Nicole saw the boy who's screaming for help while Kira took off his clothes and jump into the river without thinking. Nicole was shock when he saw Kira jump off. He knew that the river was really deep and many of the people died, from drowning. He likes to jump off too to help him to save the boy but he is afraid of the water current and besides he couldn't even swim. He just kneeled and prayed for their safeties. And after one minutes and half seconds, Kira swims back with the boy on the riverside. Nicole saw them and thank God, before he approached the two. But when they ask about the treasured he took, the boy said that he drop it and didn't find anywhere until he drown. Nicole look alarm when he heard it and his eyes look depressed. Kira notice it and he said to him to not worry because God will surely help him to find it. After he said that he ran into the water and jump without even knowing where that thing is. Nicole call Kira to stop but he didn't listen as he took five minutes of searching it. It's really hard for him to search in the river which is really deep and dim. But when he was about to give up he notice a light glows in the very deep level of the river. He knew that he will be out of breath when he tried to swim it without taking a deep breath to the air. But instead of listening to his mind, his heart says no. What if it disappeared from his sight again? He feels that this thing was really important to Nicole and he wanted to help him as he promised. Then he swam until he touched it but failed as his body breathlessly floats him into the high level of the river.

When Kira woke up, Nicole was with him holding his hands, with teary eyes. Kira disappointedly ask for forgiveness because he didn't fulfill his promise, but Nicole hugged him gratefully because he did fulfill his promise and mostly Kira was alive. Kira wonder at first but when he touch his chest he feel something massive and when he clasp it with his both hands he saw the big cross treasured hanging around his neck.

Thus, both of them punish by the death God because he demand that they're trying to escaped, Kira and Nicole was still grateful since they both found a friend in that same day.


End file.
